In recent years, motor vehicles that travel by wheels being driven by a motor and/or an engine have been developed.
Such a motor vehicle is accelerated by torque of an engine being assisted by a motor or the motor alone during acceleration and recovers energy by generating power using the motor during deceleration.
Accordingly, energy efficiency can be improved by assisting torque using the motor or using the motor alone in an area where energy efficiency of the engine is low and energy recovered during deceleration can be used for acceleration so that fuel efficiency can be improved.
In addition, automatic braking control and automobile speed control devices using an external recognition sensor to soften the impact during collision and reduce driver's driving loads have been proposed.
Such an automatic braking control device can automatically decelerate by detecting the distance from the vehicle to an obstacle and a relative speed therebetween through the external recognition sensor and calculating appropriate timing from the detection results.
In the meantime, for example, in the invention described in PTL1, a target driving force is determined based on the vehicle speed, accelerator releasing speed, road gradient, vehicle weight, relative physical relation with a forward obstacle, road surface friction coefficient and the like immediately before the accelerator is released and regenerative braking is controlled based on the target braking force.